talking_tom_and_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Tiger
Daniel Striped Tiger Jr., or most commonly known to the public as just Daniel Tiger 'is a male Bengal tiger cub who is the titular star character of ''Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, later replaced by Miss Elaina's neighborhood after Daniel's death. the show named after himself, as well as one of the main star characters in the hit comedy crossover series, The Crazy Life of the 20 (formerly 17) Animal Friends. he is the son and first-born child of Daniel Tiger Sr. and Mrs. Tiger and the older brother of Margaret Tiger. he is an honorary member of the 20 animal friends group. He and Katerina Kittycat have a crush on each other and is rivals with Ginger because they both love the same girl. Daniel loves spending time with friends and not being annoyed by his sister or anything else. Appearance Daniel is a young Bengal tiger cub with brown eyes, a red nose and dark brown inner ears. He usually wears the same type of red sweater that Free Rogers wore, red and white sneakers, and a wristwatch on his right arm like his father’s, except his is bronze instead of silver on the outside, and gold on the inside. Some fans complain on why he almost always doesn't wear any pants (as they feel it risks him being exposed), even though most animal characters don’t wear clothes anyway. Usually Daniel dose my have any tufts of hair unlike his sister, Margaret, except for one notable time where he had a long tuft that would get in his eyes and had to get it cut by Nana Platypus. Personality Daniel is 9 years old and is considered to be a playful and energetic but also mischievous person. he loves hanging out with his friends and has romantic feelings for Katerina, and rivalry towards Ginger as they both love her. Also, while Daniel is mostly a happy and playful person, he is also prone to getting upset whenever someone or something dose something to tick him off, such as Margaret taking his toys or Ginger making fun of him and “stealing“ Katerina, And or Not getting his way, to name a few (so beware!). He also loves making new friends (such as when the gang met the Platypus Family). Biography ”Hi, neighbor! It’s me, Daniel Tiger!” —Daniel’s most common quote Daniel lives with his family on jungle beach and is an honorary member of the 20 animal friends group. he was born to Mr. and Mrs. Tiger sometime in 2010 (presumably summer). as of 2019 he (should be) is 9 years old. before Margaret came along in 2014, Daniel was an only child for 4 years he died in Daniel Tiger dies. Trivia * Daniel is named after his father. ** This means that, Technically, while not confirmed, his full name is speculated to be “'''Daniel Striped Tiger Jr.” * Daniel is based off of Fred Rogers, as he wears the same outfit as Rogers. * Daniel, Katerina, Ginger, Jodi and other classmates of Teacher Harriet‘s were all born in 2010. * Daniel is allergic to peaches. * Margaret likes to call him “Dan-Dan”. * Daniel is one of the original members of the 20 animal friends group, meaning that he’s been with the group since the show’s debut. * Daniel is rivals with Ginger, due to the fact they both crush on Katerina. ** as of the events “Ginger vs. Daniel”, Daniel and Ginger dislike each other even more due to the fact that Ginger now goes to the same school as Daniel because Ginger’s old school and teacher wasn’t the best to him. * Together, Daniel and Katerina make up “'Danielrina/Kateraniel'”. * even though Daniel is 4, some media still think he is 3, because of the fact that the producers don’t seem to age him that much. ** although he has shown a few signs of age throughout the DTN and TCLOTTAFs series: compared to when he first got his start in September 2012 (which marked DTN’s debut), he has improved greatly (i.e., not being so timid, more prone to getting ticked off, etc). * for unknown reasons, Daniel always keeps his watch on him at all times even when he’s taking a bath (which would kill the watch with the water), but this is likely because he’s so attached to it, and gets upset whenever it gets lost. * Daniel was an only child for the first 4 years of his life, and for the first 2 years of the DTN series, until Margaret came along in 2014. * Although they are not blood relatives, Daniel and Katerina might be distantly related due to the fact that they are in the same genus (in the cat family). ** this means he could also be related to Ginger in a way (as well as other cat characters). * Daniel and his father were both featured in a Robot Chicken segment from the show’s 9th season. * He has a habit of saying “Grrrr!” , which may be related to the fact that he is a wildcat, though people tend to say “Grrrr!” when they are upset or frustrated. * As seen in several of his imaginations, he dreams he is in the circus. he could want to actually be in one, such as the Circus Zaragoza . * he along with Jodi is a big fan of the Tigey the Adventure Tiger book series. * His favorite stuffed toy is Tigey, who he named after the titular character from the book series. Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Kids Category:Kittens Category:Juveniles Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Original members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Tiger Family Category:Characters with medical conditions Category:Sibling characters